


The Ghost of Betty's Smile

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess great minds really do think alike! I was planning on posting this story, along with the few remaining ones I had left on Fanfiction today, and I noticed a friend just happened to post her own version of Dickens' tale on LJ! It is a VERY awesome story, to be sure. I just hope my little tale has a fraction of the heart and warmth as the original and I'd be happy! Obviously, since it's been told so many times the basic idea of redemption is one that rings true for a lot of us. 'May we all be happy in the life we have chosen!' (Belle, I believe she's called in some incarnations of this, paraphrased from her parting words to Ebeneezer)</p><p>Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Ugly Betty and I certainly don't own A Christmas Carol! Wish I was that clever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Betty's Smile

Title: The Ghost of Betty's Smile  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Romance  
Published: 12-15-12, Updated: 12-24-12  
Chapters: 5, Words: 15,681  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
The Ghost of Betty's Smile…  
Chapter 1: Betty's Gone  
A/N: This is going to be a Dickens of a story. (Sorry, I couldn't resist! LOL) There will be five chapters: One for each of the 'personalities' that will be visiting Daniel to help him come to his attitude adjustment, and one for the conclusion.  
We are post-series, minus the very last scenes, involving Daniel's decision to 'start over' and follow Betty to London. In this tale, he watched her at her farewell party, eight months ago. he has tried to go on, staying at mode, haunted by the ghost of her smile.  
________________________________________

Betty was gone: to begin with. There is no doubt whatsoever about that. The matter of her departure was witnessed by all at Mode; Claire, Amanda, Marc, Wilhelmina, and most of all, Daniel.

He signed her release, after first trying to burn it. Daniel knew she was gone. Of course he did. How could it be otherwise? He and Betty were like partners for over four years. Betty was his assistant, then an editor at his company, and his best and at times, only friend.  
There was no doubt that she was gone. This must be understood, or nothing wonderful can come of this story.

Daniel never allowed anyone to paint out Betty's name. There it stood, eight months later, Betty Suarez, Features Editor. People new to the building asked about her from time to time, upon seeing the sign, but Daniel never said her name aloud, and anyone who did in his hearing received only a cold, icy stare.

His eyes, once clear and smiling, now seemed glassy and dead inside, like his very soul had become since she left. Nothing at Mode seemed cheery and bright anymore, as they had been before she left. The office now seemed just as empty and bereft of feeling as it once had, before she came there.

The stark, white halls no longer held any of the WARMTH THEY did when she had passed through them. It was as if she was merely a ghost, fondly remembered by some, completely forgotten by others.

Claire wanted to hold a party to try and recapture some of the holiday spirit, and to reach her son's now empty soul, and see him smile again.

She came into his office, smiling brightly herself, "Merry Christmas, Son! I told Amanda and marc to plan a party for the staff tonight and I wanted to invite you to come home for Christmas day. Tyler and Amanda will be there, Alexis and her boyfriend and DJ are all flying in and…"

"Your new boyfriend, and blah, blah, blah…yeah, Mom. I got it. Everyone's got a new love for Christmas. Everyone except me. I'm just a lonely old bachelor, right? reaping all I've sown from years of too many empty one-night stands. I know the drill.

Thanks, but no thanks, Mother. I'm going out with Becks for Christmas. I don't think he'd be up for doing the Brady bunch family Christmas special for the holidays! All you happy couples have a great time toasting marshmallows, singing Christmas carols, and sipping cocoa by the fire."

He could see the 'judgy' look from his mother, and it pained him, especially since it came far too close to the looks he used to get from HER, so he closed his eyes, but he couldn't shut out her disappointed tone, "Daniel…spending Christmas with some girl you meet at a bar with Becks?…"

He held up his hand, shaking his head, "Can we for once, NOT do this again, please? You go ahead, and have your merry little family Christmas. Just leave me out of it. There's no sense in re-opening old wounds. Some things are better left alone."

"Why? You know, Daniel, one of these days, you are going to look around, and realize how much you have to be grateful for and WHO you should be talking to and sharing your time with, and we both know it's not some random girl you pick up at a bar with becks!

It's the woman you fell in love with, but were just too damn stubborn and scared to admit it to yourself or to her! I know you think it's been too long. But, you can always change things, Daniel; it's never too late!"

He took a deep breath, "Are you done? I have work to do. I've told you a million times that subject is not up for discussion. Just leave me alone, please."

She came and kissed his cheek and softly whispered, "Well, you're always welcome at home, Daniel, if you change your mind. Merry Christmas, son."

"Bah, Humbug." he waved her away, rolling his eyes in annoyance, and put his head back down to his work, unsmiling. She patted his shoulder and shook her head as she left his office, sadly looking back at him.

She knew he was hurting since Betty had left for London, and neither she nor anyone else had been able to reach him. she missed his smile, his laugh, so often heard before, now only a distant memory.

He called out, "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy, really. Just…let me get through the holidays in my own way, alright? I'll be fine."  
She nodded, "I hope so. Thank you, dear. Try and take care of yourself."

"you, too. I'll see you later. Maybe I'll try and stop by on Christmas. I'll…put in an appearance at your little party tonight, too, I promise."  
She smiled, at least slightly heartened by his weak attempts to appease her. He had been hard and unfeeling recently, true, but the person he hurt the most and had driven the hardest had been himself. Even Wilhelmina had told him to lighten up, he was working too hard and making her look bad lately.

Several hours later, Daniel heard music playing, while most of Mode employees danced and partied. When they saw him, the music stopped and people actually looked fearful that he was going to yell at them, it seemed.

Since when had he become such a scary boss, he wondered? I had gotten pretty bad when they looked more concerned about his presence than Wilhelmina's, Daniel thought. He waved at them absently to go on playing their stupid music and turned away, to make his way back to his loft.

He found once he got there, that he didn't really feel like going out to some bar with Becks tonight, either. He was tired, body and soul. All he really wanted to do was have one scotch and go to bed, and try to forget his past, as if that was possible.

He arrived at his doorstep and saw the wreath on his door that he had gotten as a Christmas present from his former assistant two years ago. it had a stupid Santa face in the middle and he was trying to remember when he had decided to put this thing on his door.  
Why on earth would he have even done such a crazy thing? He must have been drunk, he decided, shaking his head, when he noticed the Santa face looked a lot like his dad-weird, he thought, suddenly keenly aware of just how MUCH like Bradford the face looked.

Not only that, but it seemed to be trying to talk! Wow, either he REALLY needed that scotch, or…maybe he had already had one too many before he left work.

Three after working hours at the office was usually his limit, and tonight had been no exception. he had in fact, only had two, so why exactly was he seeing his dead father?

He leaned closer, and again, it appeared to be trying to say something to him. He shook himself, wiping his hand over his face, then saw only the usual smiling Santa on his door. That was weird!

He stomped the snow off his shoes and wearily stepped inside, taking off his scarf and coat.

As he hung up the scarf, he flashed back to the day Betty had given it to him, last Christmas, smiling and grinning, with her metallic smile. She had seen him eyeing it at macy's when she had dragged him along with her for the umpteenth time, shopping for her family and evidently she had noticed he seemed to like it.

Even though it was pricey for her, she had 'bagged' lunch a few extra times and surprised him with it. it was such a typical 'Betty' thing for her to do, he thought. He shook the fond memory from his head, and made a beeline for the scotch.

Not a good thing to do, start having warm and fuzzy memories of her. He had to make it through this whole week till new year's, he told himself, trying to keep it together. This was getting him nowhere except miserable.

As he threw on his sweats, and went to turn on the television to mindlessly try and take his mind off anything related to his former assistant, he heard a noise, coming from his kitchen.

He almost dropped his scotch when he saw his father, standing in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, going through his fridge. "DAD?" He exclaimed, looking at the glass of scotch in his hand. He hadn't even had a drop yet. What the hell? Was he losing his mind?

Bradford turned and grinned, "Daniel! Hey, son. How's it hanging? I noticed all you have in here is old Chinese food. You need to eat better. You don't want to end up like me! Alone and lonely, with nobody to care if you live or die. It's not a good way to go out, let me tell you."

"Dad…you, you're de…not really here. I'm hallucinating. I must have gotten some bad sushi for lunch today. I knew I shouldn't eat from a stupid cart. sushi from a cart. not smart, Daniel. now you're losing your mind. thinking you're seeing your dead father standing in your kitchen, dressed for a freaking luau!"

Bradford smiled, and walked around behind Daniel, whispering in his ear, "boo!" he laughed heartily when Daniel jumped. "Take it easy, son. I'm really here. you're not crazy. Well, at least, not yet! although if you keep this up, locking yourself away, working all day and night and hiding away your true feelings from the ones you love the most, you're going to end up in a padded cell, or worse, a worm-fest!"

Daniel took a deep breath, and walked around Bradford, taking in his apparel and trying to touch him, BUT HIS hand went straight through, so he drew it back, "you're…a ghost? What's with the outfit? is heaven like a beach or something? what are you on permanent vacation now? that's great, dad. you always did work too hard. you deserved a break, I guess."

bradford shook his head, sadly. "I'm not in heaven, Daniel. more like the opposite! I'm doomed."

Daniel looked at him, skeptically, "I think I read this in high school. and got dragged to a few plays of it with mom, and ended up seeing a version made for TV with some woman named Vanessa something who looked a lot like Wilhelmina, when I was hung-over with becks one Christmas. let me guess, you're going to tell me I'm going to be visited by three ghosts and see the error of my ways, blah, blah, blah…right?

Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I had my chance for happiness, and I blew it. it's too late now to do anything about it. not that there's anything I could have really done, anyway, so…thanks for the little visit from hell, Dad. I guess I'll see you in ten or twenty years from now. It was nice knowing you. Uh…good luck with…whatever you've got going on now."

"Good luck? Please, there is no such thing. And this isn't hell, either, Exactly. It's more like probation. Believe me, it's hell to have to watch the ones you loved screw up and not be able to knock some sense into them. But, that's what it was like frequently when I was alive, too, so…what's the difference?

And I'm so glad you got SOMETHING out of that expensive Harvard education I worked my ass off to pay for, Daniel. yes, this is kind of…like that. dickens knew what he was talking about. it works like that a little. but since you take twice as long to get things through that thick skull of yours it's going to take more than three lousy ghosts to get through to you, i'm sure. I've booked five tonight!

You'll get to see where you went wrong. Believe me; I had to use a lot of connections to get you this chance, mister. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't have even bothered. I know you never used to listen to me. But, your mother…she prays all the time for you.  
She blames herself…and ME for the screwed up mess you've made of your life. Especially lately, so…this is for her more than you, Daniel. you're a lucky kid to have her for a mother."

Daniel sighed, sitting down, resignedly, "I know that. I love mom. okay, Dad, lay it on me. What's this going to be? The usual; a ghost at one, two and three o'clock or something? It sounds like a night out with Becks. I can listen to these ghosts' little schpeal, I guess. as Amanda would say, bring it!"

Bradford put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, shaking his head, "This is not going to be an easy night for you, son. I'm sorry for not showing you or telling you how much I loved you while I was alive. Maybe it wouldn't have come to this if I had."

Daniel looked up, somewhat dubiously, then shook his head, trying to keep his cool, he waved his hand up and down, "Seriously, dad. What's with the outfit? no good designers in hell, so you're stuck in permanent casual wear?"

Bradford shook his head, smiling, and taking a sip of Daniel's drink, as he left, "Ask your little burrito! She's the one who dressed me like this! the girl's got a good head on her shoulders and a sweet heart, but she seriously CANNOT dress!

Listen to what you're told for once, okay? I love you, son." he laughed, and his image faded as if it were never there.  
Daniel looked around, his eyes wide. He picked up his drink and sniffed it, then shrugged and took a drink. "What's in this shit? it must be good!" he shook his head and smiled, "that was insane!

Daniel, my boy, you are really LOSING it! maybe I'll just hit the sack, and tomorrow, go by mom's and try to do her little family fest if it makes her happy." He slammed down his glass and headed off to bed.  
________________________________________

______________________________________  
Chapter 2: When the clock strikes one….

Daniel was restless at first, but finally drifted off into a deep sleep. he was startled awake, hearing noise that sounded like a huge party, in his living room. he rubbed his eyes, thinking it had to be later than it seemed. he surely couldn't have only slept for one hour? he got up, and saw dozens of people in his loft, all milling around, talking excitedly, drinking and smiling.

From across the room, he spotted becks. he wondered what the hell was going on. He made his way over to his friend, "Becks! what's this? did you invite the whole neighborhood or something? Who are all these people? Wait, they're all…girls? Hey, nice party! What is this? Is it my birthday and I forgot?" He slapped becks on the back, grinning as he saw all the beautiful women, and enjoyed himself, nodding happily at first.

Becks shook his head, "Nah, man. you would have remembered your own birthday. B-girl wouldn't let you forget. You only forget HER birthday, remember?" He grinned at first, but then looked around, as if he was trying to see someone.

Daniel furrowed his brows, "Wait, becks…you're the GHOST? Does that mean you're dead? What happened? Some jealous husband CATCH you or something? Man, I told you not to mess around with married women! But, I don't get it. I can touch you!" Daniel looked concerned for his friend.

Becks shook his head, pushing daniel's hand off him, and looking somewhat annoyed at him, "I'm not dead, Daniel, you mook! Hell, I'm not really even here. I don't know how this shit works, exactly. I guess I'm in your head or something. Hey, maybe I'm 'just a bit of undigested beef'" he laughed, faking a British accent.

Daniel seemed less amused, "Funny, Becks. why you, though?"

becks shrugged, "I don't know, Daniel. All I know is, I'm supposed to show you your past. I was supposed to have some help from some chick you used to know. she was going to meet me here, but…hey, chicks, right?"

Daniel looked up, hearing a voice he hadn't heard in years, "Good grief, man! I told you to wait to talk to him until I got here, didn't I? But do you listen? No! You bloody wanker!"

Daniel grinned, and hugged her, happy to see her, "Christina! It's been years! How are you? How's Stuart? And little William? The only kid I've ever done diaper duty on so far. Wow! It's great to see you again. So, you're here with him?"

Becks looked somewhat puzzled, checking Christina out, "You and her, too? Well, I guess the accent is cool. When did you two hook up, anyway, Daniel? I must have been in Africa."

Christina made a face, and hit becks' arm hard, "Ow! You crazy Scottish woman; what's wrong with you? You're the one who was late, not me!"

Christina rolled her eyes, looking disgusted with becks, and looked at Daniel, "Tell me again WHY you were ever friends with the likes of THIS one, Daniel?"

Daniel laughed, "Sorry, Christine. Becks, Christina and I are just old friends. She's married, with a little boy. Remember, for a while, we thought William was sort of my little brother?

When Wilhelmina pulled her little steal the sperm from the corpse trick with my dad? But, as it turned out, it was actually Christina and her husband's baby. She is a designer in Scotland, now, or is it…oh….London?"

Christine nodded, and put her hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Daniel…I'm sorry, but you need to see the truth. this is not going to be easy for you, but you have to know. You didn't make good choices for a long time. I told betty you were…"

He stepped away from her, seeing where this was going, "No! is that what this night is all about? HER? I thought it was just because I was neglecting my family. my mom or something. I can't do this, Christine, not if you're going to talk about her all night. I'm not up for that! I CAN'T, I just can't do it! She's GONE, okay?

I had to let her go. it was best for her. what was I supposed to do? Run after her? Beg her to stay? She would have just hated me more. I always told her I wouldn't hold her back, she was meant for better…better than me, that's for sure."

Daniel sat outside on his step for a bit, then walked across the street. Christina and Becks both appeared next to him. He suddenly saw a young Betty, shivering in her blue puffy coat, on the phone, looking up at Daniel, standing in front of his window. He heard his own voice over her phone, "Maybe you should stick around for a while, Betty. Just in case."

He shook his head, and looked at his ghostly friends, with tears in his eyes, "Tell me WHY I need to be reminded of all this? Don't you think I torture myself enough with this stuff, anyway? I see myself, treating her like shit while she was here, and I…can't believe she stayed as long as she did.

I KNOW I was an ass to her. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't take it back. I wish I could, believe me. I wish I could go back and tell myself how wrong I was for being so stupid and cruel to her. But…I know I can't go back. I can't tell her how sorry I am…for everything. for hurting her so much."

Christina put her hand on his back, and whispered, "Please, Daniel, she forgave you for all that ages ago. So, there's no sense in torturing yourself about it. That's not what this is about. I want you to really look at yourself. right there, in your eye. There is a twinge of sorrow, already. It's as if you KNOW even as you're doing it, you'll live to regret it.

Later, after Betty helped you with the fabia account, watch yourself, again as you're looking at betty." Suddenly, it wasn't night anymore, but daytime, and Daniel saw himself, standing outside a town car, watching Betty cross the street, tripping as she went, then smiling when she got up.

Christina said to him, "See how you were watching her? you felt it a bit, even back then, didn't you?

That spark, that little tickle in your belly, telling you this girl was different than all the others. Ooh, look, there's me! Wow, I wish I looked that young, again! Ah, youth. It's wasted on the wrong people!"

Christina showed Daniel several times when he had been 'watching' Betty, at Wicked, with Gio as well as Henry, and again, when Gio had hugged Betty after his mother was released from Prison, and with Henry again after the Renee thing was over, and of course, many times with Matt, too. Then, the time he caught her with Zack boule.

Becks leaned over, shaking his head, "Yeah, yeah, this all very enlightening, lassy. But, Daniel, look at what you USED to have. Every night, man!"

Daniel now found himself in a sea of women, even more than before. He was in a football stadium, wall to wall with women. "what is this? Is this a nightmare? I don't get it. why are you showing me all this? What am I supposed to change about myself? I can't go back and NOT date all these…

whoa, I recognize most of these faces…do I KNOW all these women?" he turned to becks, who nodded, grinning, then punched Daniel on the arm. "Yeah, you dog! You KNEW them, alright. At least once, and lots of them multiple times! Even I'm impressed, daniel, my man!"

Christina shook her head at the two men, with a disgusted look on her face, "Well, know in the biblical sense, perhaps. But, seriously, Daniel, you cannot tell me you even remember a wee bit of their NAMES, now can ya? don't ya think that's very sad?"

Daniel nodded, trying to smile politely at some of the women he remembered better than others. But many of them stopped smiling when they saw him and slapped him, yelling at him, "You stood me up! you and I did it in a bathroom, Daniel! then you never called! You gave me a necklace, me, too! me, too!"

He was finding himself surrounded by the women and felt claustrophobic, as if he were being crushed by them all, as they clamored for him.

He started to get swept up, on top of them, like he was crowd surfing at first. Then, he got pulled down into the middle of the crowd again, like he was drowning. They all seemed to be angry and hurt, throwing his boxers down onto him and screaming at him.  
He clearly saw grace chin's face among them, laughing at him, "I told you, Daniel. You brought this on yourself! Wolfingstine! You know…you're remorse is kind of turning me on, though…"

He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. then he felt a familiar hand, pulling him up, and suddenly, all the women disappeared. he found himself face to face with her. he drew a deep, labored breath and whispered, "Betty. it's you. You…saved me."

She nodded, and hugged him. god, he had missed that hug. That smile, those lips, her eyes, her scent. he missed everything about the woman. he had tried to erase her from his memory.

But he couldn't. she was there, all the time, smiling at him, like a ghost of someone he once knew…and loved. in his heart, but not really here, anymore.

He sobbed as she held him. "Betty, I miss you so much! I miss everything about you. I even miss these!" He laughed, through his tears, as he gestured towards her braces, her red glasses, and her garish clothes.

He held her close, breathing in her scent, treasuring the feel of her being there, even if she wasn't real. she smiled, and he whispered, "Are you allowed to talk?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, and giggled, sounding so young to him, "Well, I hope so! Why wouldn't I be? Listen, daniel, you really need to do a much better job at paying attention to your family, and friends.

Just because I'm not here to hold your hand, doesn't give you the right to neglect everyone around you. I can't always do it all for you.  
You're a big boy. you have a company that depends on you, a family and friends that love you. you're a very lucky man. Not to mention, you're a catch!" she punched his arm and he laughed at her.

"This is what the Mode Christmas parties USED to look like, back when I was here. Before you started turning into mr. mopey!"

He saw all four of the mode parties when Betty was present, all more merry and fun than the last, in Daniel's eyes, anyway, because he heard betty's laugh, saw her smile at each one.

Finally, he saw himself yelling at Betty, even though he had now been shown the blackmail that she had been through with Wilhelmina, and he cringed as he heard himself telling her, "You're fired!"

He was shocked to hear two things, as he, Becks, Christina, and Betty all watched at his father's bedside. First, he heard his father telling him that he loved him as he left the room. Second, he heard Bradford charge Betty with the task of keeping Daniel 'on his path', telling her she was the only one who could.

He turned to her, "He said that to you?" she smiled and nodded. "Yes. I tried to get out of it. But, you know how your dad was. He haunted me. I saw his head in my fridge! It was scary!"

He laughed, she was so cute. "He told me you dressed him in island clothes?"

She shrugged, "I guess so! I just said he had worked hard and deserved a rest."

"Yeah, I told him the same thing, Betty. great minds…THINK ALIKE." they both said the last part together and laughed. He reached out and took her hands, "I really wish you were still here."

Christina shook her head and said, impatiently, "She's not DEAD, you know, Daniel! yes, your father is, but Betty's NOT!"

Becks nodded, "I hate to agree with the loud-mouthed scottish woman here, Daniel, my boy, but…hey you aren't doing me any good, just moping around like you do nowadays, anyway. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you've sort of been a buzz kill lately.

I've tried to cheer you up, but hell, even I can see you've got it bad for booty-liscious Betty here. So, maybe Christine's right. Man up. Give the girl a call, why don't you?"

"BECKS!" Betty and Christine both shook their heads at him.

He shrugged, "What did I say?"

Betty stood with her hands on her hips, "Booty-liscious?"

He grinned, "Hey, I paid you a compliment, girl. Where's the love?"

Betty hit him, and went to Daniel, "I'm not really part of this…yet. I just sensed you needed a hug. Hang in there, okay? it'll get better."

He smiled, "Is this my pep talk?"

She nodded. there was that smile again, "Maybe."

"Betty?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Will I see you again? Will I get to talk to you later?"

She grinned, her braces gleaming, "That's up to you, Daniel. It's really your call." she disappeared from his view, into the hospital wall.

Becks and Christina showed him several key points in his life, times he had called Betty to help him. When he got drunk over Sofia pretending to choose 'Hunter' over him and the bartender called Betty because hers was the number that was on his phone the most.

Becks and Daniel sat, at a huge movie theater screen, watching Betty struggle to get Daniel to bed. Becks was laughing, but Daniel cringed. Christine came back with popcorn for all of them, "What did I miss?"

Becks pointed at the screen, laughing, "Look, Daniel just grabbed Betty's boob as she was trying to get him into bed! Score, dude! I guess I never knew there was such a nice body under all those goofy outfits, the metal mouth and glasses!"

Christina shook her head, eating a handful of popcorn, and throwing some at becks, "Well, you ARE supposed to be a photographer. You would THINK you could spot hidden beauty, but I guess you're just too bloody shallow to be bothered with things that aren't strictly superfcial!"

Daniel 'shushed' them both, looking annoyed, "Uh, excuse me, you two. do you mind? I'd like to see this! This is kind of sweet. Betty makes a cute little joke about sleeping in my arms here, i think." 

He watched her, smiling.  
Christina and Becks looked at each other and smiled. After he saw her working hard to do his job while he was at her home, with her family, decorating the tree he bought for them, he sees betty running around frantically with Christine, trying to find out about sofia's betrayal.

Becks and daniel both stared at Christine, laughing, "Somebody looks like she was sure enjoying herself at that male strip club! Hey, aren't you a married woman, miss 'you're a pig, becks'?"

She shrugged, shoving in popcorn, watching the male strippers with her eyes, wide, "I may be married, but I've got eyes, haven't I? The better to see those hunky men, all oiled up and…" she looked back at Daniel and Becks, both smirking at her obvious arousal.

"What! oh, you two can watch all the half-naked women you like and you're going to judge me, now? Talk about a bloody double standard! I'm not dead yet. Stuart knows I've looked at other men. We were separated then, anyway!"

"Sure, christine. Whatever! YOu're not NOW, though, are you?" Becks grinned.

They laughed as they saw betty almost hit Daniel with a tennis racquet, finding him in his loft, after sofia broke his heart in public, then watched the night betty and daniel went out for pizza, and karoake, crashed a wedding, and ended up on the bridge, talking into the wee hours.

This time, becks and Christina were both smiling at Daniel with a smirk, Becks shook his head, grinning, and hit daniel's arm, "Dude, you were SO into her way back then! I see it in your eyes, man! why didn't you make a move? Tell her how you felt about her? what the hell were you waiting for? her to get her heart broken by that goofy accountant?"

"Three times!" Christina added, holding up three fingers.

"I didn't KNOW henry was going to break her heart! it's not my fault she has terrible taste in men! hell, the first guy she ever went out with cheated on her! Some chinless guy who eats potatoes and moved to Milwaukee or something!"

"Maryland" they both corrected him.

"Whatever. All i know is, I can't be held responsible for Betty choosing the wrong guys all the time. I tried to warn her she was being stupid to keep seeing Henry the second time he hurt her.

Then, when he came back and proposed, I even tried to send her to Rome with Gio just to make sure she didn't marry Henry. what can I do if she keeps going back to the same stupid guy? "

"She wasn't the only one with bad taste. What about Sofia? She took your manhood and chopped it up and served it to you for breakfast TV!"

"Thanks, Christina. I needed to be reminded of the most humiliating day of my life!"

"And the crazy one, Wilhelmina's sister? The one who tried to barbeque Betty?" They saw Daniel, frantic and scared as he arrived, just in time to see Betty putting out some of the fire Renee had set in her jealousy.

"Let,s see, tHen you basically stole your friend's fiance, and helped him spy on her. Run that one by me again?" 

Becks smiled at his friend. "I mean, hell, you ended up getting busted in the chops for it, anyway, so…"

"And of course, when Molly died and you were heartbroken, Betty is the one who helped you through it. Which sort of caused her trouble with her own love life."

"I want to see this!" Becks said, looking interested and they watched on the big screen again, seeing the incident at the U.N., Daniel punching Matt.

As he and Betty stood on a bridge again, and Daniel put his arm around her, declaring their friendship, Christine and Becks both glared at him, incredulously,Becks shaking his head, "Dude, you're kidding me, right? Friends?  
Seriously?

You'd already BEEN friends for over three years, at that point! Man, you were nuts for her by then. It was SO obvious to anyone with a brain stem she was crazy for you, too. She loves her job more than anything, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Right, but did she leave you alone, crying in your beer when whats her name, molly died? No, she stayed and watched old movies, and held your hand and rocked you to sleep. Man, she is SO in love with you! how can you not see it?"

"Really, daniel. He's right. If your emotionally stunted and seriously deranged 'hunting buddy' here can even see you two were well beyond friendship at this point, I don't understand why you refused to see the obvious!"

"listen. our time is almost up, now, i'm afraid. oh, one more little scene we need to see before we go."

He saw the earlier part of the year. their argument over Henry and Trista, then later, dancing together, and him listening to Hilda's speech. he watched himself and Betty working on the anniversary issue together, and finally, he saw his reactions at finding out she was leaving; trying to burn her release, offering her a raise and promotion, almost breaking down when she refused, and seeing her dancing at her farewell party.

Becks laughed, "And people say I act like a five year old! Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with matches, Daniel?"

Christina shook her head, sadly, "You knew how you felt at Hilda's wedding. Your mother tried to tell you. But you denied your feelings, and just let her leave. You didn't just hurt yourself, though, Daniel. You hurt Betty, too."

He drew a deep breath, as he saw her crying on her flight, and several times after moving to London. He wiped away tears he felt burning his eyes, as he saw her crying over his not telling her goodbye. he turned, "I didn't realize she…" he suddenly found himself, alone in his bed, and pulled the comforter over his head, closing his eyes, wearily.  
________________________________________

 

Chapter 3  
A/N: Well, glad to see we're all still here! Here's the next installment of Daniel's own night of B-inspired insomnia! Hope you enjoy.

Daniel heard a soft giggle that he recognized immediately. He moaned, wondering if she had gotten into a fight with Tyler and ended up drunk and needy, wanting validation from someone…familiar. He had no intention of getting in between Amanda and Tyler, especially since his only slightly improved relationship with his half-brother was still tenuous, at best. "Go away, Amanda. I thought you gave me my key back. How did you get in here, anyway? Look, I'm sorry, but I don't care how drunk you are and how much Tyler pissed you off; I'm NOT having sex with you! Let me actually sleep, will you?"

He heard multiple whispers, then the blanket was lowered, revealing Marc and Amanda, standing next to his bed, laughing. Amanda had her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes, "Well SOMEBODY is sure full of himself! Daniel, you and I are SO over, mister. I haven't even given our little fun-buddy arrangement a second thought in almost a YEAR! What on earth would make you think I was here for THAT?"

Daniel sat up in bed, pulling his covers up, feeling exposed, and wondering what in the world Marc and Amanda were doing in his loft at two am on Christmas Eve. He rubbed his eyes, "Um, not to seem like an ungracious host, but what the hell are you two doing here, anyway? How did you get in? Don't you have eggnog to drink, people to make fun of, or something to do besides coming here and waking me up? I've already had a really weird night!"

They looked at one another and started whispering and giggling again, "Marc, he doesn't realize why we're here! Daniel, we're your Christmas presents!"

"Huh? Uh, thanks, but no thanks, guys. I'm definitely not into seeing or participating in whatever weird things you and Marc do to keep the magic alive, Amanda." He pulled the blankets back over his head.

She giggled again, "God, DANIEL! You have such a dirty mind! Which is why we always got along so well, I suppose. But, no, silly! We're here to show you stuff. We're your Christmas presents!"

Marc furrowed his brow, shaking his head, "You mean, the 'Spirits of Christmas present', Mandy. Not presents, like presents you open, present, like past, present, uh…future, you know?"

"Huh? We're not his presents, like under the tree? Now I'm confused!"

"I see being with my new brother hasn't changed you much." Daniel yawned, shaking his head, and pulling on a sweatshirt wearily. "Is this going to take long? The other 'spirits' took forever, and I haven't slept at all tonight. I'm really tired." He blinked, suddenly taking in his guests' colorful attire, which was so bright and festive, it somehow reminded him of HER, "You both look…uh, festive! Too bad Wilhelmina can't see you. You look a little like elves or something."

Amanda grinned at her own bright red micro mini dress, complete with a Santa hat, putting her arm around Marc, who looked down at his own rather elfish green ensemble, and smiled, "I think in light of the situation, even she'd approve. Besides, she's not exactly in a position to say anything to US tonight! Just wait, you'll see. We're wasting valuable time, here, pasty boy. Are you ready?"

"For what?" Daniel looked at them both, uncertainly, as they locked arms with him on either side, pulling him up out of bed. "Uh, where are we going? What's going on?"

Marc shook his head, "You're going to see what you're missing right now, being such an old Scrooge! Get some of the Christmas Spirit. Now, close your eyes."

"No! I don't want to." Daniel said, stubbornly.

Marc sighed, "You are so much more trouble than you're worth, Daniel! Come on, close them, already…or I'll flash you!"

Daniel closed his eyes tightly. "Fine! Let's get this over with. Don't I get a shot of Christmas spirits? As in liquor? I have a feeling I'm going to WANT to be drunk for this. I have a feeling that would help my disposition immensely"

Amanda grinned, "We'll get to that. You can open your eyes again, now." Daniel opened his eyes and saw Betty's family. They were opening a present under a large Christmas tree. Daniel looked around, "Is this Hilda and Bobby's new place? I haven't been over here yet."

Marc and Amanda looked at one another, "Yet? When were you planning on getting in touch with Betty's family? Next Christmas? Did you even know Elena had moved back to New York and that she and Uncle Papi's engagement was back on? They're planning on getting married on Valentine's Day!"

"That's great. I'm glad for them. I know Betty's dad really missed her."

Amanda nodded, "Yeah. He at least called her a lot and Skyped her and kept things going as much as possible when she went to California, Daniel. That's why she decided to come back here and marry him. Because he had the balls to tell her he loved her and missed her and wished he had never let her leave!"

Daniel watched Ignacio and Elena. They looked very happy, hugging and kissing under the mistletoe, like teenagers in love. He bit his lip, then shrugged, "That's great for them. What are you telling ME for, though? This has nothing to do with me."

"Nothing, Daniel? What about Chimi Changa?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"Don't CALL HER THAT, Marc! Besides, that is a totally different situation. God, you two sound just like my mom. B…She had a job offer she felt like she couldn't refuse. End of story. We're not…like her dad and Elena. We were just friends. Friends lose touch all the time. It happens. It sucks, but…it's life."

"And life goes on, right? Blah, blah, blah! Oh my God, Willi's right; you are so dense! Whatever, Daniel. Do you see that?" He nodded towards Justin and Austin, talking closely together on the sofa, and smiling at one another, clearly enjoying each other's company. "Remember how excited my little protégé was when he finally had the guts to come out to his family at his mother's wedding?"

"Of course I do. It was really sweet. I was very proud of Justin. He's a great kid. I'm really glad for him that he's happy with who he is and had the courage to come out."

"Well you wouldn't know it from his end. He tells me everything that's going on with him and Austin. I hear you haven't spoken to him in months. Just like you haven't spoken to his aunt, who also gave him the confidence to come out. Betty's family used to be a big part of your life, too, Daniel. They shared her with you, for one thing. They showed you how great a family's love and support could be and they were like your own extended family over the years. Now, it's like their strangers to you. They miss you, too. You helped Justin in ways I couldn't. I was like a big brother, helping him face who he was, and I knew how he felt, being gay, of course.

But there were times that you took on an even bigger role for him. When he was struggling with his relationship to his own father, you got that because of your strained relationship to your dad. And when he and Hilda lost Santos, you helped him many times over the years. You used to be someone he counted on.

Now, you've done just what his dad did for a long time, dropped out of his life right after he made this huge life decision. Don't you think a kid who finally admitted he's gay might need all the friends he can get?" Bobby walked over to the two boys and laughed at a joke Justin made.

Daniel pointed, "He's got Bobby for a step-father now; he doesn't need me."

"Betty's father was like a father to you in many ways, even when your own dad was still alive, Daniel. You don't think Justin deserves more than one strong male figure in his life at a time?"

"I guess so."

Amanda had disappeared. Marc seemed annoyed. "Where is that girl? Mandy? What are you doing in the kitchen?"

He found her in the refrigerator. She stuck her head out guiltily, "I KNEW it! Uncle Papi made flan!" She sat down at the table with a spoon, waving it at them, as she dug in, "How about you take Daniel to his mom's and I'll catch up with you guys?"

Marc shook his head, pulling her up, "Come on, Tinkerbell, we're on a tight schedule, here! We don't have time for your addictions, woman!"

Amanda sighed, wistfully looking at the pan of flan, and grabbed a huge mouthful, as Marc waved his arms and they were all instantly inside the Meade mansion. It was decorated beautifully, in stark contrast to the homey, but somewhat meager decorations at Hilda and Bobby's home.

There was a huge pine tree, complete with crystal décor and the house looked like something out of a Christmas catalog. There was a waft of smoke coming out of the kitchen. Daniel and his entourage hurried in, to see Tyler kissing Amanda under the mistletoe, undeterred by the smoke alarm and commotion around them.

'Christmas Spirit Amanda' grinned, clapping, "Ooh, there's my sweetie! See, Daniel, not every woman is hopelessly in love with you, Mister Huge Ego!"

Marc rolled his eyes, "You were, too, until the younger, hotter model came riding into town on his horse, Mandy!"

She giggled, shrugging and smiling slyly, "Yeah, but we all know Daniel only had eyes for curvy Mexican brunettes!"

"You mean, Sofia?" Daniel played dumb.

"Sure, Daniel. We all know the only reason you ever fell for THAT crazy be-otch is because she used B to get to you! Betty opened you up to the possibility of wanting to stop being the man-whore and that's why you even considered actually popping the question to the Mexican Chili Pepper Whore."

Daniel smiled slightly at Amanda's protectiveness, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks again for beating the crap out of her, Amanda. That was nice to hear."

She put up a hand, "Like when B quit her job working for the witchy woman in support of you and ended up serving taco chips from a hat?" He reluctantly slapped her hand, lowering his head, "I guess, yeah. She didn't have to do that for me. But I did appreciate it."

"Whatevs, Daniel, look around at this festive occasion, will you? Do you see anything missing?"

DJ was talking in French and halting English to some of the younger kitchen staff as his grandmother and her new boyfriend, Jack, dealt with the burnt cookies coming out of the oven.

Claire laughed at herself, "Well, Martha Stewart, I'm not! Not that I'd trade places, though. That woman's a total control freak. Even her own family can't stand her! Sorry, everybody, I guess we'll just have to air the place out and enjoy the nice bakery cookies Amanda and Tyler brought. As soon as the smoke clears, we'll have dinner in the dining room. In the meantime, let's all go open one present each!"

As they all happily chatted and passed presents to each other, Daniel watched in amazement. He couldn't remember seeing his 'family' so happy before. Holidays he remembered weren't normally even spent together since childhood, and the majority of those, he chose to forget, since they usually involved his father being surly and extremely short on Christmas cheer.

"How is it that everybody is in such a good mood?" he finally asked his escorts.

Amanda and Marc smiled at one another, "Christmas Spirit. And a little Mexican good will. It seems that in her four years at Mode, Betty seemed to 'rub off' on everybody there in some way. Your mother loves Betty and she stays in touch with her and has helped her in all kinds of ways. And…well, she rubbed off on me, too, I guess.  
She led me to my father. See, there's Spencer, over there, with his boyfriend. Your mom invited him, too. She caught the 'Cheery Betty Bug' I guess and she's been trying in vain to cheer you up, Grumpy! She TOLD you so many times to just talk to Betty, but you're SO stubborn!"

Daniel nodded; his eyes clearly moist. He turned to Marc, "Okay, I know Amanda was roommates with her and they did become friends, finally. But what about you, Marc? You can't tell me YOU are in this fan club. I mean, I thought you two never got along. You made her life miserable."

Marc narrowed his eyes, "Not nearly as miserable as YOU, Daniel! I didn't make her fall in love with me and then just act like a two year old when she tried to spread her wings, instead of showing her any support or encouragement when she really needed it. Come on; let's wrack up some frequent flyer miles, mister bah humbug! Mandy, it's your turn to get us there!"

Amanda put one hand on her hip and snapped her other finger, winking.

Daniel looked around and saw they were outside on a rather foggy, grey early evening. He furrowed his brow, "Where the hell are we?"

"Can't you guess?"

He stiffened, "We're…you mean, SHE'S here? It's NOW? I'm going to see what she's doing?"

Amanda bit her lip, "You mean, WHO she's doing?"

"What? She's…WITH someone? Some, some British guy or something, huh? Why the hell do I have to see this? Just take me home! This is stupid! I don't get what it is I'm supposed to learn from all this."

They stood outside a fairly small flat, and saw a tall, nice-looking man leaving in a hurry, calling out, softly, in a British accent, "Tell me when you're ready to remember my name, darling! I'm sorry to leave on Christmas, but until you can forget HIM, I don't think this is going to work. Happy Christmas, Betty!" He rushed away, pulling his coat on.

They appeared in Betty's bedroom, as she pulled a sheet around her, and sobbed. Daniel saw how she had gotten even more lovely since he had last seen her, standing outside her farewell party, eight months ago. Her dark hair had gotten longer, and cascaded on her bare shoulders. She cried for several minutes, then hit her pillow, "You JERK! Why did you do this to me?" she said to no one.

Daniel sat down on the bed, next to her, longing to put his arms around her, to comfort her. He turned to Marc and Amanda, "That guy just left her on Christmas Eve? What a jack-ass! What's his problem? She looks…amazing! She's so beautiful." He reached out to try and put his hand on hers, but it went right through. Just as it did when he tried to stroke her hair, and wipe her tears away.

Amanda pulled him away, "Come on, Daniel. She can't see us. This isn't real. It's like a, what are those things? Whore-o-gram?"

"HOLOGRAM, Mandy!" Marc shook his head. "Yes, yes, this is just a peak. She's not going to be saying very nice things about you, now. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Betty wiped away her eyes, and sat up, grabbing black framed glasses from the bed table, and picking up her phone, and pressing her speed dial. After a brief wait, she leaned back against the pillow, "Hey! Sorry to bother you on Christmas Eve. Do you have a few minutes? Yeah. It happened again. I don't know what's wrong with me! I see Kevin and he's so sweet and I know he cares about me, Hilda. But…I can't help it! I swear, sometimes I wish I'd never MET Daniel Meade! He's such an ASS for doing this to me."

Daniel's eyes widened and he looked at Marc and Amanda, "What's she talking about? Kevin is that guy that just left? I don't get it. What did I do?"

Amanda put her hand on his back, shaking her head, "It's what you DIDN'T do, Daniel. You never contacted her, as you know. She's having a hard time dealing with the fact that she thinks you hate her now, after all the time you two spent together. Not to mention, the fact that like you, she's in love with you, but too stubborn to admit it, too. Except it keeps coming out at really inopportune times, like when she's trying to have sex with her boyfriend and she calls out YOUR name!"

Daniel looked hurt, "If she's so in love with me, what's she doing with that guy, anyway?"

Marc and Amanda looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Marc shook his head, "Well, in all fairness to the furry one, she did wait for five months before she accepted any dates. And the girl got plenty of offers, Daniel. Even I have to admit, she finally got her act together. But, at first, she put her nose to the grindstone. And evidentially, the rest of her, too, since she seems to not like the food over here as much as her papi's.

She didn't start dating Kevin until two and a half months ago. And she kept him waiting for over a month until she let him get that close. And now…well, let's just say this isn't the FIRST time this little slip of the tongue has happened between them."

"I see." Daniel bit his lip. "Look, I need to think about all this. Can we just go?"

Betty had been talking to Hilda and quietly got off the phone. They turned to hear her as she hugged her pillow, and sobbed again, "Daniel, I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

 

Chapter 4  
A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you are ready for one more 'naughty' chapter, with a little supernatural angst, then I will be posting the fifth and final (and of course, HAPPY!) chapter on Christmas Eve, both on fanfic and on Bachelor and Butterfly for my final contribution to the Advent Challenge.  
________________________________________  
As they all three stood back in Daniel's bedroom in New York, Amanda shook her head and patted his back sympathetically, handing him a cup. He looked up, his eyes rather red, "What's this?"

"Christmas cheer. You look like you could use some about now."

He wiped his eyes, "If this stuff's so great, why didn't you just give it to me in the first place instead of making me see all that? I still don't see what any of this is supposed to do to change things. No matter how much I might want to, I can't go back so how CAN I help things, now? It's too late!"

"It's never too late to change, Daniel. But…just take a drink; it'll help you feel better for now. I know tonight hasn't been easy for you. But, you HAVE to see how your actions are not just affecting you, but everyone around you. It only gets…"

Marc shook his head, "Mandy! Sh…that's not for us to say. Let him enjoy his drink till she gets here. She's late, but…you know how she always likes to make an entrance! Listen, Daniel, remember I volunteered to help you with this when you uh…have decisions to make soon, okay?"

Daniel looked at him strangely, "Huh?" he took a drink and lowered the cup, looking instantly inebriated, with a silly grin. "Whoa! Thiss izz REALLY GOOD! What the heck's in THIS? I feel GR-EAT! I sounded like Tony the Tiger just then, huh? Mandy Pandy….ha! That's funny. Mandy Pandy. Like Pandy bear. I mean, Panda. Whoa, I feel sort of dizzy."

Marc looked at him, laughing, "Maybe that's because you're spinning around in a circle, Daniel. Try sitting down."

Amanda giggled, as she had her own drink, but she pointed to Daniel, "He looks like Julia Roberts in that singing num movie you like so much. You know; the one with all the kids? Where they run around singing in some foreign country about Abe Lincoln or something?"

Marc thought a second, translating 'Amanda speak' and nodded, "You mean, Edelweiss? It's a song about a flower. Abe Lincoln, Mandy? Even I don't get that one."

The light bulb went on, suddenly, "Adel, like Adele, the singer? I thought it was about Abe Lincoln's vice, like something he did wrong? It's a historical movie, you know, Marc? There were Nazi's and everything, like in Indianapolis Jonas Brothers, that other really old movie with the Star Trek guy with the hat."

He shook his head, running his hand across his face, "It's Indiana Jones, and he was also in Star WARS, Mandy! And neither of them have anything to do with The Sound of Music with Jul-ie Andrews, not Jul-ia Roberts! Oh, my God, woman!"

She hiccuped and grinned, looking at Daniel, who seemed to be content to drink and grin like a kid. He laughed at Marc's frustration, and handed him what was left in the cup, "Here, drink this stuff and you won't care if she sounds stupid, Marc."

Marc shrugged, "You may actually have a point, dense boy." He took the cup from Daniel and held it, not yet drinking.

Daniel pouted like a child, "Why don't you like me?"

Marc rolled his eyes, "It's not that. It's just…you had EVERYTHING given to you on a silver platter your whole LIFE, Daniel! I NEVER had anything easy. I'm a gay man who was born with the last name Weiner! My life growing up was a living nightmare.

And yes, maybe Betty was a pain sometimes. Lord knows she looked like a garage sale from Mars when she first came to Mode. But she went through her own private hell growing up, too. We actually had that in common. We also both worked our asses off. But she still lifted us all up.

She helped me come out to my mother. Now, we're finally talking a little again. I owe that to Betty. I also have a strong feeling that if you had the balls to do what you should have done and followed her when she first left, I'd be a lot further in my career goals by now, too.

But I don't blame her, I blame YOU, Daniel. Betty had the courage to follow her dream. Even if it killed her to leave you behind. You were holding her back, when you should have been helping her. She was ALWAYS there for you, for four years. And when she needed you to at least be her friend, her cheering squad, you acted like you always do, like a spoiled rotten cry baby!

You literally tried to BURN her release? Who does that? What are you five? Grow up and BE a man, for once in your whiny little life!" As Daniel started to process all he had said, Marc gulped down the drink and immediately had a huge grin.

They all three seemed to be having a merry time, until a cold wind blew and Marc and Amanda's eyes grew huge, "Uh, oh! I think we're off the clock, Marc! We need to get out of here, right…" she hicuped again, "away! Come on!"

The lights dimmed, and Daniel looked all around, "What the heck? Is there a storm? Are we having a power outage? Or is it this stuff?"

Marc pointed, as a ghostly figure in white came into view from the hall. Daniel squinted, "That almost looks like…"

"WILLI!" Marc practically cowered in fear.

Daniel shrugged, looking at him strangely, "Marc, for God's sake! You've worked for the woman for six years now, right? Or has it been seven? You of all people should know; she breathes and drinks water, occasionally, just like the rest of us. She's not REALLY the devil, although she does wear Prada!" he laughed at his own pun, then spun around to see Wilhelmina towering over him.

"How did you get even taller? I hate it when women who are already tall wear sky high heels. It reminds me of my SISTER! She was already freaking Shaquille O'Neal to begin with, then slap six inch stilettos on top of six feet, and I feel like a damn leprechaun or something next to her now!"

"Are you done babbling, Daniel? Are you ready for the rest of our night together?"

He made a face, sobering quickly from his 'cup of cheer', "PLEASE tell me that wasn't some kind of come on, Wilhelmina. You were almost my step mommy dearest, remember? I'm sure you were lovely back in your day, during the last ice age, but…"

Her eyes flashed red, and her voice boomed, "SILENCE, YOU BAFFOON!"

He looked at her, trying his hardest not to be intimidated by her insanely loud voice, by the fact that she now stood at least eight inches above him and floated and especially by the fact that her eyes seemed to flash red when he pissed her off.

He noticed Marc and Amanda towering in the corner, and so did Wilhelmina, "WHAT are you two still doing here? LEAVE at once"

"Of course, Willi! But…"

She blew out an exasperated breath, "Do I have to do EVERYTHING? Useless people!" She snapped her fingers and they disappeared instantly.

Daniel blinked heavily, looking around the room and under the bed, "Amanda? Marc? Where did they go? How did you do that? Can I try?" He tried to snap his fingers rather unsuccessfully. She rolled her eyes, waving for him to follow.

"Hey, if you're the 'ghost of Christmas Future' how come you talk? I thought all they did was point bony fingers to my neglected grave or something."

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater. I'm ALWAYS a MAJOR player in everything. And I ALWAYS get the last word, understood?"

Daniel grinned, slightly, "Oh, totally understood, Willi. You always get the last word."

"Exactly."

"Fantastic."

She caught on to him trying to 'one up her' and talk last,

"Let's go." She pointed down a dark black hallway that seemed to lead to nowhere.

He gestured, smiling slightly, "After you."

She seemed somewhat frustrated, "No, you first, Daniel. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. But I'M still talking!"

He ignored her, seeming annoyed, "NOW you want me to go first, huh? What happened to you thinking you always had to be first at Mode?"

"Shut up, just go ahead, will you, stupid?"

"Watch it with the name calling, ghost lady."

"I'm NOT really…"

"I know, you're not REALLY dead. Too bad."

"Shut up, Daniel. Will you stop being such a pain in the ass?"

"Hey, I'm just TRYING to be a gentleman here."

"No, you're not. You're trying to be your usual ridiculous excuse for a man-child."

"Nope, it's man-whore. Man-slut. Uh, let's see, what else, oh yeah, himbo, right?"

"Just walk please." She shook her head and he finally went ahead.

"I was just waiting for the magic word. Now was that so hard? My mommy always taught me, manners matter, Wilhelmina." He smirked.

She breathed heavily, pointing. "MOVE!"

He laughed, "Ooh, I like it when you boss me around! No, wait, I've already been there, done that for four freaking years, Willi! So knock it off with the yelling, okay? You don't intimidate me. I'm not Marc. Where are we, anyway? What is this place?

Just tell me, since you're the one to try and take your little bit part and make yourself the Diva, as usual. I'm supposed to be Scrooge, here, right? So, doesn't that make ME the star? You just always want to be on top!"

"Ugh, don't be crass. But, of course I'm ALWAYS on top of everything. You should know that by now, Daniel. I'll always win in the end."

"I swear to God, if you try to tell me about you and my dad having sex, I'm going to vomit all over you, right now!" he threatened.

She laughed, and her laugh sounded booming, as well. She shook her head, "Bygones, Daniel. Bygones. It's the future I'm here to show you tonight, not the past. LOOK!"

She pointed to the Meade building. It read, "Hartley Enterprises" His eyes practically crossed, "What the hell? What kind of crap is this? Let me get this straight, because I didn't stop Betty from leaving for London we lose the entire company to Hartley? Run that one by me, PLEASE!"

Wilhelmina pursed her lips. "Because you have lost your passion, your drive, you will eventually end up losing too many advertisers and when the economy bottoms out, Cal Hartley swoops in to take over. Only this time, there's nothing anyone can do to stop him! Not Claire or even me.

He owns the entire company now. There is no more Meade Publications. And not only does that affect your entire family, and all your employees and their families, there is someone else who never recovered from your neglect..." She snapped her fingers, and they were back in Betty's old home in Queens.

Her father was there, Daniel could barely recognize him. He smiled at first, looking around. But things looked out of place. Gone was a lot of the warmth he was used to feeling in the Suarez home. It felt sad and hopeless somehow.

Much of the bright, cheery décor he was used to seeing was now dull and dingy. He heard a tired, weary voice. Could that possibly be…"Betty" he furrowed her brow.

She was trying to keep her father's hands from shaking but he seemed to be having a hard time drinking his water, as she handed him his medication. "Papi…you've got to try. For me? It's Christmas. Hilda and Bobby will be so happy to see you up and around again. Justin will be home for the holidays, too. You've got to hang in there. Papi? Papi? NO! Please….hang on. For your mijah!" She watched in horror as her father sunk back into a dazed expression."

Daniel looked at Wilhelmina, "What is going on? What's wrong with Betty's father? How far in the future is this? Betty had to come back from London to take care of her father?"

"No, Daniel. She came back here when her magazine folded after the first year. He and Elena never married, and Betty had to go back to working as a waitress to help pay the bills. The whole family is struggling and Betty lost her drive and light over four years ago. She never truly recovered from the mess you made, Daniel. Justin got a job, but he never reached the potential he would have at Mode."

"What mess? You mean the company? Or is there something else? I feel like there's something you're deliberately not telling me here, Wilhelmina. What is it you're hinting around at? What else did I screw up other than causing my father's legacy to fall into Cal Hartley's grubby paws? Isn't that bad enough?"

"Well…"

"What? Just TELL ME! Or show me, okay? I can't take this anymore!"

She waved her hand and they were outside a graveyard, in late afternoon. He looked around, seeing his father's imposing headstone. There was a fairly large crowd of people. Daniel saw Alexis wearing black, "Oh, no! Is it my m…oh, there's mom! Who died? Me? Who is it? Oh, Jesus, NOW you're giving me the silent treatment? What the hell, Wilhelmina, come on, talk to me!"

She floated back in the distance, pointing to more of the crowd, "Betty! There she is. Did her dad die? Alexis came? That was nice of her."

He went to listen to Betty talking to Hilda and Bobby. Bobby was comforting his wife and sister-in-law. "I know it's tough, but at least he won't be in pain anymore."

"It was Ignacio, then?" Wilhelmina didn't answer, but stood like a silent sentinel. Betty sobbed, as Bobby patted her, "You know, this is all my fault! If I could have kept things together and kept my job in London, papi would have married Elena like he planned and she would have made sure he took better care of himself instead of him having to comfort and help me, until he neglected his own health."

Hilda shook her head, "You lost the only man you ever loved, Betty. Papi never minded you coming back home to Queens. Things with Elena just weren't meant to be, I guess. It was nobody's fault things happened the way they did." Claire and Alexis both came and offered their condolences to Betty and her family on her father's death.

Daniel looked at Wilhelmina, and suddenly walked over to the Meade monument. He saw the name next to his fathers.

It read, "Daniel Meade, born: 1974, died: 2011"

"I'm going to die next year? What happens? Will you PLEASE talk to me?"

"Suicide."

"WHAT? I Kill myself? No way!"

"Well, perhaps extreme sadness leading to accidental overdose would be more accurate. You were mixing anti-depressants and Scotch. Something I believe you've done in the past that almost got Alexis killed as well. This time, you were the only immediate victim. Although you also managed to kill Betty's spirit, Justin's dreams, and now, her father has met a much earlier and harder demise, as a by-product, as well."

He nodded, "I get it. I understand, now. Please take me back. I won't let this happen. Any of it. I promise. I'm going to take care of it; I need to get back. Hey! Where the hell am I? Where is this? Wilhelmina? HELP!"

 

Chapter 5: 'What Day is it?"

A/N: I'm certainly no Charles Dickens, but since this is one of my all-time favorite stories, I felt like I simply had to try and pay it homage. So, here is the happy ending as promised. My Christmas Present to my fellow Detty fans. Hope you enjoy; 'Merry Christmas to all and God Bless Us, Everyone!"

Two Is Better Than One (edited)  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
Two is better than one….

Daniel moaned as he woke, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He had felt real fear the night before, as well as despair. And not just for his own welfare, but for everyone he knew and loved. Yes, he finally knew what he had been too afraid to admit, even to himself all these long, lonely months since she had left; he was hopelessly in love with Betty.

He finally knew it; beyond all reason. Clearly his mother knew it, Betty's family knew it, Marc, Amanda, Becks, hell; probably everyone at Mode knew it by now. What could he say; as his sister was fond of pointing out, he wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. But one thing Daniel was good at-apologizing. It was something he had learned from years of screwing up. Especially to Betty.

He bounded out of bed, feeling like a schoolboy, more energetic than he had for months. Eight months, to be exact. He had to laugh at himself, not really knowing where to start at first. He decided he would do what he had learned from Betty over the years, multi-tasking.

He started throwing clothing in a bag, somewhat haphazardly, as he made call after call. First, he called to secure transportation. Daniel knew the pilot was single, but had a girlfriend, so he asked him if he thought she would want to come along for a trip to Europe for the holidays.

Then, he called his sister, who thought he had lost his mind when he asked her what day it was, but laughed, upon hearing his plan and wished him good luck.

Next, he called his mother, "Mom, it's me. Are you sitting down?"

"Actually, I'm still in bed. You do realize it's only five in the morning, dear, right? I don't think you've woken me up this early in quite some time!"

"I know. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Hardly any, in fact. But, I need to get an early start. I'm leaving Mode, Mom. Wilhelmina has worked her ass off all these years. I think we can actually trust that she wants what's best for Mode. And what's best for Mode is best for Meade Publications.

I've already talked to Alexis. If for some reason things don't work out in England for me, I'll just stay with her and visit DJ."

"England, huh?" He could practically hear the 'I told you so's from his mother so he beat her to the punch.  
"Yes, England! I'm going to pretty much camp myself out on Betty's doorstep until she'll talk to me. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me. You've been right all this time, Mom. It's not too late, is it?"

He could tell Claire was smiling even over the phone, "That's right, dear. It's never too late. Your father was a son of a bitch for years, but right before he died he told me he never loved anyone as much as he loved me, and it helped us have some closure before he died. I'm so glad you finally came to your senses. You need to call Wilhelmina and let her know and call the pilot…"

"The plane's already booked. I'm calling Willhelmina next. I'm pretty much packed. Come on, give me some credit! I did work with the best for four years. I love you, Mom. Thanks for not giving up on your grumpy Scrooge of a son. Wish me luck!"

"Alright, dear. Good luck, and Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too, son. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

After a very brief conversation with Wilhelmina, wherein she asked him several times if he was drunk, she finally asked, "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm running Mode, what are YOU going to do?"

"Start over!" he said happily, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, I see. Somewhere with a very damp climate, maybe?" He could swear the woman was doing that same booming laugh he had heard her have in his vision.

"Does EVERYBODY know this but me?" he shook his head, as he hung up the phone, and practically sprinted out the door to his waiting car to head to the airport.

He called Betty's father and had a very pleasant conversation, in which he strongly encouraged Ignacio to make sure and not 'blow it' with Elena.

Daniel was a bit taken aback at how un-fazed Mr. Suarez seemed when he learned Daniel was following Betty to London after all this time. He wished him well and when Daniel asked, "Uh, Mr. Suarez, while I'm there, if I ever get Betty to speak to me again, do I have your permission to…?"

"She'll give you a chance, Daniel. And to answer your question, about asking her that certain question, yes, you have my permission. Just don't ever hurt her like this again. Don't take so long to come to your senses, okay, mijo?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you! Feliz Navidad, Mr. Suarez."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel. Good luck with Betty. You're going to need it, I'm afraid. I know my daughter. And so do you! She's a stubborn one, my mija."

"I know. I really messed up this time, too."

"You sure did." The older man laughed. "Have a nice flight, son."

As Daniel looked out the window of the plane nervously, he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep from sher exhaustion. Seven and a half hours later, he exited the cab outside the address Ignacio had given him. He prayed that Betty would be alone.

He leaned against the door, still somewhat exhausted and finding his emotions ran the gamut from elated and hopeful to utterly confused and fearful, trying to figure out what his plan was now that he had actually come.  
Other than a heartfelt apology and begging her forgiveness for taking so long, he had no idea what the hell to say to her after all this time.

He stood, thinking how wonderful it was going be to touch her again, to see her sweet face, to breathe her scent, to hear her voice, and maybe, eventually, (if she didn't slap him first), to taste those luscious lips of hers he had often dreamt of over the past year or more.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly; while he was still leaning against it, and he found himself face down, on the floor. "Daniel! Daniel? What are you doing here?"

He pushed himself off the floor, "Merry Christmas, Betty."

"Uh, Merry Christmas, Daniel. Why are you here?"

"I…I came to, to…apologize, Betty."

She silently pointed to a chair in the kitchen. He dutifully sat down, dusting off his coat and pants,  
"Betty, I know I'm eight months too late, and I have no right to ask, and I'm sure you probably are already dating some good-looking British guy by now, but…if you ever cared about me and if our four years of friendship meant anything to you, I'm asking, no begging you, Betty." He literally got on both knees, thinking groveling was probably a necessity at this point. His eyes were brimming.

"Please, don't hate me forever. I know I've been a total ass and I should have called or e-mailed, or something, anything in all this time to tell you how sorry I am for everything, for every stupid, childish thing I did and for everything I didn't do that I should have and more importantly, to let you know how incredibly proud I am of you, how much I know you'll be successful and how much you deserve this opportunity."

She blinked back a few tears. It seemed she had been crying earlier. "I don't understand, Daniel. Is this just because it's Christmas?"

"No, Betty, I..." he stood and took her hands in his, looking down at her, trying to get her to look into his eyes. Finally, he picked up her chin with his finger, "Betty I'm here, not just because it's Christmas, but because I really CAN'T live without you. Because I'm in LOVE with you." Her eyes grew huge. He entwined his fingers into hers and held them in between them.

"I know I should have figured it out way before now but…you weren't there to help me and you know how dependent I am on you to get me to actually use my brain.

So, it took me eight months to figure it out. But I finally did. I'm crazy about you, Betty. And I'm sure as hell crazy without you. Do you have any idea what not having you around did to me? What it would continue to do in the future?

If I don't figure out a way to get you back into my life, I would probably bankrupt my family's whole company, and get so messed up, that I'd end up killing myself out of loneliness and stupidity! I need you. Now, and forever." He held her face in his hands, tracing her cheek with his finger.

"God, you're so beautiful, Betty. I missed you so much! I missed everything about you. Please say SOMETHING, Betty. Anything. Even if it's f-off, or what do they say over here, piss off, Daniel? But, I really hope you don't tell me to piss off." He sounded like a little boy, he knew.

Betty had been listening to Daniel's rant and just as she started to speak, he pulled away, "Are you in love with that Kevin guy? I understand you needing to find somebody and all, but if you're saying MY name in bed, don't you think that's a little clue how you maybe feel about me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Did Hilda put you up to this? She told you Kevin and I broke up, didn't she? I'm going to KILL her!"

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head, "No, Hilda didn't tell me anything. I didn't even have a chance to talk to her. This is going to sound totally nuts, but I had a crazy dream about you last night, and I saw you with the guy you've started dating. But the problem isn't him. This is about us. I love you, Betty. I should have told you that. I should have known it a very long time ago. Do you…think you could ever feel the same about me?"  
"Daniel, this is crazy; you live in New York..."

"NO! I quit Mode. I don't want to do it anymore. I only stayed there because we were such a great team. You inspired me to be better. Now, I want to do something on my own. Maybe start my own magazine here. I don't want to keep doing what my father handed me on a silver platter.

I need to be my own man. But I need you next to me, encouraging me. I really miss your annoying little pep talks, Betty. Wilhelmina's just don't cut it."

She laughed, wiping at her eyes, "I could always record one for you."

"Betty, come on. I know I don't deserve you, but, what do you say? Am I forgiven for being a total douche?'

She nodded, laughing. "You're forgiven, Daniel. You did fly across an ocean just to apologize, after all. Besides, you know I could never stay mad at you. Especially when you give me those stupid puppy dog eyes of yours."

He grinned, holding up his hand for a high five, but he shook his head, "I didn't fly across an ocean just to apologize, Betty. That was just the first step. After I apologized, I flew here to do…this." He leaned down and kissed her long and urgently.

She looked up, in shock. Daniel seemed to be processing something, "Wait, did I hear you right? Did you say you broke up with Kevin earlier?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. He pulled her in for an even more passionate kiss, sliding his arms around her back. As she pulled away, gasping for breath, she managed, "Daniel! Let me think straight, will you? This is insane! I don't hear a word from you for eight months, and now you just show up on my door step on Christmas, declaring your love for me. Who does that? It's too fast! I need time to…"

He pulled her by her waist close to him, "Time to do what, Betty? Come on; you know me better than anyone on the planet.

You know what kind of boxers I wear, because you've bought them for me numerous times as well as had them thrown at your cute little butterfly antlers or feelers or whatever they were. You know what kind of condoms I use, because you've stocked them for me.

You know all about my sad little rich boy childhood, my issues with my dad, and my brother turned sister, my nephew I first rejected, then raised as my son briefly, my sex addiction, my pill addiction, what cologne I wear, what I like for breakfast, how I felt when I lost my wife, how I went nuts and joined a cult, all my issues with women.

And I know all about you, too. I know how you wore a tee shirt over your swimsuit at Leslie Lavine's pool party, I know how you were teased in school, how you stayed home for the prom, how you were the only one who could make your mom still smile just before she died, how much you helped your sister raise Justin.

I also know you helped Marc come out to his mom and helped Amanda when she was homeless, how you helped me a million times in a million different ways, and my mom, and Christine.

In fact, you always help everyone you meet, and I know that every single day since you left New York, I broke down and cried like a baby, because I missed you so much, Betty.

I missed your laugh, your smile. I need you in my life. I don't care where we live or what we do. I just know that, ever since you first crashed into that glass door at Mode, you've been the one I trusted and looked forward to talking to and seeing. I love you, and I always will."

She had taken a deep breath, smiling as he had made his little declaration. Now she raised her eyebrow, and put one hand on her hip, rather like Amanda, "Please tell me you're not going to sing now, Daniel."

He laughed, "Not unless you want me to. Hey, I can sing."

She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself, and shrugged, putting on her coat, "I know, I'm joking. I was just going out for some Thai food. Do you want to come with me?"

He nodded, listening as she babbled on about her new job and told him about some of the people she worked with at Dunne.

He, in turn, told her all about his dream and everything that happened, as they sat, waiting for their food. After being served, and hearing about his Christmas tale, Betty laughed, "Wow! So…you really learned a valuable lesson, huh, Daniel?"

He smiled, thinking how wonderful it was just to be with her, again and how he was a fool to ever have let her go before. He tried to act normal, and casually asked,"What lesson is that, Betty? Other than…I'm in love with you." 

He took her hands and she blushed, then said, giggling,"Actually, I was going to say, 'quit, don't quit? Noodles, don't noodles? You are too concerned about what was and what will be. There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present." She grinned, throwing a noodle at him.

He furrowed his brows, "Where did you hear that? Was it Confucius? Did you just read it on a fortune cookie?" He threw a noodle back at her.

She shook her head, ducking and pouring the bowl over his head, but he didn't react, he merely shook his head, and put his own bowl down her top, causing her to gasp at first, then laugh,"Uh-uh, Kung Fu Panda! Remember? We watched it together once when you were sick." She grinned at the noodles on his neck and around his shoulder, and picked them off.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget something so romantic?" he raised an eyebrow, grinning.

They cleaned the food off themselves and each other and left. Betty told the cab to let them off at Tower Bridge.  
As they walked in the fog, with the amber street lights casting a dim glow, Betty took his hand and faced him, "Daniel, I can't tell you how many times I dreamed you would come after me like this. I know I'm to blame, too. 

This isn't all on you. You were right. I should have talked to you about my decision to come here. It was selfish of me not to, because you are a big part of my life. You tried to make sure Henry didn't break my heart, many times, you fired Gio, you hit Matt when he acted like a jerk.

You've been my white knight so many times. But I didn't get it. I should have realized a long time ago that you're the one man who's been there for me and who I could rely on. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I wanted to come here and I'm so happy you came after me.

I can't believe you flew across an ocean for me, Daniel. I'd say that's even better than…swimming the East River in January. Now I know what it feels like to have somebody care that much about me. Thank you for…for being you, Daniel. I…I'm in love with you, too."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her back, and leaning down close, "You are? Really?"

She nodded, smiling, "I am. Really."

He called for a cab, holding her hand, then pulling it up to kiss, "So, uh…do they have mistletoe here?"

She shrugged; "I think so, why, are you in the mood for kissing?" she blushed slightly.

He nodded, and kissed her softly, whispering, "Oh yeah. Definitely. For starters, at least. This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

She giggled, as they climbed out of the cab, and she reached up to kiss him, "Merry Christmas, Daniel. God bless us, everyone!"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, as they made it back up to her flat, "Very funny, Tiny Tim! How about we put on some Christmas music while I show you the presents I brought?"

She made a face, "Real presents? Or is this a 'sex thing'? Did you bring me racy stuff from Victoria's Secret or something, Daniel?"

He laughed, "Nope, didn't have time for that. I had something special I was going to give you already wrapped. I bought it…well, I don't know what came over me, but I knew I had to get it for you. Now I'm really glad I did.  
But you have to be a very good girl. Or…maybe a very 'bad' girl. Let me think about that, actually." He put her down in front of her door.

She looked like a little girl, he thought, her eyes shining, "What is it? Aren't you going to give me a hint?" She pouted slightly, making him laugh, as he stroked her hair.

"If I do, I'll give it away. I'll give you one hint. It comes in a blue box."

She laughed, "To make your eyes pop?"

He shook his head, "No, but it might make yours pop." He pulled out a small box, wrapped in robin's egg blue. He was right. Her eyes did pop.

He smiled, kissing her sweetly, "Merry Christmas, Betty."


End file.
